1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the dispensing of liquids and more particularly, this invention relates to an improved liquid applicator device for marking, writing or dispensing a liquid on a surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of liquid applicator devices have been devised for dispensing a liquid. Some of these liquid applicator devices were used for dispensing an applicator liquid for writing with ink, dye or paint. Among such devices were fountain pens, ball point pens, felt tip pens as well as other types of liquid applicator devices and the like.
These liquid applicator devices of the prior art have received wide acceptance due in great measure to the convenience of the device. Furthermore, these liquid applicator devices of the prior art had the ability to retain a large quantity of applicator liquid and the ability to supply additional applicator liquid from a liquid container to an applicator tip at the discretion of the user. In addition, the liquid applicator devices were not limited to the dispensing of only writing liquid such as paints, dyes and the like but are capable of dispensing a large variety of applicator liquids including chemicals, perfumes, lubricants and the like.
Continuing efforts have been made in the past to improve the design of the liquid applicator devices. The improvements in the design of the liquid applicator devices have concentrated on the liquid dispensing mechanism and for improving the communication of the liquid from the liquid container to the applicator tip for dispensing the applicator liquid onto a surface. In one example of a liquid applicator device, an applicator liquid flows into a fiber applicator tip only when the liquid applicator device is held upside down and the fiber applicator tip is depressed by a surface to be coated by the applicator liquid. The fiber applicator tip communicates with the valve mechanism wherein the valve mechanism permits the flow of applicator liquid. In another example, the solid applicator tip comprises an integral component of the valve assembly, wherein depression of the applicator tip enables applicator liquid to flow to the applicator tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,857,467 to Marsh discloses a fountain marker comprising a main reservoir adapted to contain fluid with an end wall for the reservoir having an opening. An auxiliary reservoir is arranged to receive fluid through the opening with a valve opening and closing the discharge outlet. A stem connected to the valve extends through the opening. The fluid is admitted from the main reservoir to the auxiliary reservoir when the valve is closed and is prevented from flowing from the main reservoir to the auxiliary reservoir when the valve is in an open position. A spring holds the valve closed with an applicator tip attached to the valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,413 to Witt discloses a fountain brush comprising an elongated hollow handle forming a liquid reservoir. A cap is secured to the forward end of the handle having an elongated frusto-conical valve seat and a closure cap on the opposite end of the handle. An elongated conical valve is received in the valve seat. An inwardly projecting stem is formed on the rear end of the valve. The forward end of the valve carries an outwardly projecting shank. A cross-head on the stem having an end is slidably engaged with the inner face of the hollow handle. A contractile coil spring is disposed about the stem having one end anchored to the stem and the other end being anchored in place between the forward cap and handle. A brush-head on the shank and a conical deflector formed on the brush-head are arranged in facing relation to the valve for receiving liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,029,835 to Reichle discloses an applicator for applying liquids to the skin, hair or the like, and has for its object the provision of an improved form of applicator made of a non-absorbent material such as glass, porcelain, synthetic plastic or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,210,662 to Garvey discloses a writing instrument comprising a reservoir for the writing fluid and a valve tiltable in different directions to control the discharge of fluid from the reservoir. A tiltable tip holder is united with and extends from the tiltable valve with the tiltable tip holder having an internal screw thread. A writing tip is made of a yieldable absorbent material and is screwed into the internal thread to project from the lower end of the tip holder. The writing tip is adjustable longitudinally on the screw thread in response to rotary movements of the tip independently of the tip holder. A means limits the rotary movements of the tip holder and includes a tiltable abutment carried by and tiltable with the united valve and tip holder and a fixed abutment co-operating with the tiltable abutment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,330,053 to Herb discloses a fountain applicator comprising a fluid containing reservoir and a marking nib and means operable by pressure on the nib in excess of that required for marking therewith for forcing fluid from the reservoir to the nib.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,162 to Barry discloses a scarifying applicator comprising a container and an apertured cap therefore. A sleeve extends through the cap and having a radially extending flange to be clamped against the container by the cap, the sleeve having an annular spring, seat at its inner end and an inwardly tapered outer end, a headed plunger in the sleeve. The head of the plunger seats against the tapered end of the sleeve. The inner end of the plunger has a slot. A compression spring on the seat has one end received in the slot. The plunger has a generally cylindrical body normally closing the outer end of the sleeve. A reduced portion intermediate its ends has clearance with the outer end of the sleeve upon motion of the plunger inwardly of the sleeve, and scarifying teeth on the outer end of the plunger
U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,475 to Roehrich discloses a dispensing type of container of improved, simplified design which is substantially leak-proof and which can be readily and conveniently used for dispensing fluids, including viscous types of fluids such as hand lotion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,330 to Schwartzman discloses an applicator comprising a fluid container having a neck. A retaining ring is fitted in the neck. The retaining ring includes an arcuate inwardly turned re-entrant resilient free edge forming a valve seat. A stepped valve member is provided and is movable with respect to the valve seat to control fluid flow through the retaining ring. The re-entrant free edge engages the sides and upper surfaces of the stepped valve member to successively form an initial seal and a secondary seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,611 to Ward discloses a liquid applicator having a tubular member of flexible side wall construction. A porous applicator nib and valve means control the flow of liquid from the tubular member to the applicator nib.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,027 to Micallef discloses a valve closure for dispensing liquids from a container comprising a cap member attached to one end of the container having a centrally located boss member extending towards the interior of the container. An aperture in the boss member and a flange member is spaced from the boss member and adapted to engage the inside of the mouth of the container in sealing relationship. A valve member including a valve stem is mounted for rotation in the boss member. The valve stem has communicating radial and axial openings with an opening in the boss member being adapted to communicate with the radial opening thereby permitting selective opening and closing of the valve closure. A radially resilient extension extends from one end of the valve stem. The extension has portions which are radially compressible to permit assembly of the valve stem member and the boss member. The radially extending portions are adapted to cooperate with the boss member to prevent disassembly of the valve and the boss member, wherein the resilient extension has a semi-circular shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,636 to Dvoracek discloses a dispensing valve for liquid soaps or the like comprising a valve body having a downwardly disposed outlet in part defined by a radially outwardly facing frusto-conical valve seat. A valve element of generally inverted cone shape has its base in the valve body and its apex disposed below the outlet in the valve body. The base of the valve element has a downwardly directed skirt or flange. The inner wall of which comprises a seating surface adapted to engage the valve seat at an acute angle. The valve seat flange, or the seating flange or skirt of the body comprises a slightly resilient material, preferably plastic, to provide a wiping seating action of the seating surface against the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,065 to Varettoni de Molin, et al. discloses an improved valving construction for felt nib marking devices including a body member forming a chamber at an upper end thereof in direct contact with a supply of inking material. A reciprocating resiliently urged valve is disposed within the chamber, and a bore communicates directly with the lower end of the chamber. A grooved elongated felt nib disposed within said bore projects outwardly thereof at the lower end of the bore. Pressure applied to the lower end of the nib forces the same to project the upper end thereof directly into the chamber against the action of resilient means operating upon the valve. Upon the release of pressure, the valve may exert a pumping action forcing inking material into direct communication with the grooves in the nib to be conducted rapidly to the exposed lower end of the nib.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,968 to Schwartzman, et al. discloses a method of correcting a typewritten impression comprising the steps of centering an applicator containing a correction liquid and having a liquid outlet and a valve head extending through the liquid outlet for controlling flow of correction liquid through the liquid outlet in overlying relationship relative to a typed impression with said valve head engaging substantially the center of said typewritten impression. Therefore, said correction liquid is ejected from said applicator to form a disc of correction liquid having a ring of greatest thickness adjacent the periphery of said disc and surrounding the impression to be corrected, and then allowing said disc of correction liquid to dry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,005 to Kuboshima discloses a container for an instantaneous adhesive and more particularly to an arrangement of a so-called pencil-type container which contains the instantaneous adhesive therein. Through use of the present invention, an appropriate small amount of the instantaneous adhesive can be delivered on a part to be bonded through a nozzle disposed at the upper end of the container by urging the top of the container against the part to be bonded. The container is sealed when not in use through a novel spring mechanism which closes the container urging a nozzle against the opening at the tip of the casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,820 to Kremer et al. discloses an improved applicator device for applying an applicator material such as a liquid or a flowable solid to a surface. The device comprises a material container and a surface applicator for applying the applicator material to the surface. A valve is interposed between the material container and the surface applicator to permit the flow of applicator material to the surface applicator when the valve is in an open position and to inhibit the flow of applicator material to the surface applicator when the valve is in a closed position. The valve includes a valve closure having an internal closure cavity with a first end being connected to the material container and with a second end defining a surface applicator opening therein. The valve element has a distal end portion that extends through the applicator opening of the valve closure when the valve element is biased into the closed position. The surface applicator comprises the distal end portion of the valve element cooperating with the applicator opening when the distal end portion of the valve element is pressed against the surface thereby forming an annular opening for the flow of the applicator material to apply and disperse the applicator material on the surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,820 to Kremer et al. provided a significant step forward in the art of liquid applicator devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,252 to Kremer et al. discloses a liquid applicator device for applying a liquid such as a paint, a perfume, a chemical, a coating or the like to a surface by writing, marking or painting. The liquid applicator device includes a container for the liquid and an applicator dispensing mechanism. The applicator dispensing mechanism includes an inner subassembly having a valve and an outer subassembly having the surface applicator. The valve regulates the flow of the liquid from the container to the surface applicator. The valve of the applicator device may be opened to allow the liquid to flow from the container to the surface applicator upon depression of the surface applicator or upon depression of a valve actuator. The liquid applicator device incorporates an improved sealing member for sealing with the sides of the surface applicator for reducing the flow of the applicator liquid along the side of the surface applicator. The surface applicator may be in the form of a fiber tip, a brush or similar applicator. The applicator dispensing mechanism may be fabricated independent of the attachment to the container. The valve seal has a flexibly mounted tubular extension which holds the inner end of the surface applicator to maintain the liquid seal during lateral movement of the outer end of the surface applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,947 to Kremer, et al. discloses an improved applicator device for applying an applicator liquid such as a chemical, a coating, a solvent or other suitable liquids to a surface. The device comprises a container for containing the applicator liquid and a tilt valve secured to the container. The tilt valve has a valve element normally biased into a closed position. The valve element inhibits the flow of the applicator liquid from the container when the valve element is in the closed position and permits the flow of the applicator liquid from the container when the valve element is tilted into an open position. A surface applicator has a proximal end for receiving the applicator liquid flowing through the tilt valve and has a distal end adapted to apply the applicator liquid to the surface. Means are provided for allowing a user to laterally move the surface applicator for enabling the proximal end of the surface applicator to tilt the valve element into the open position to permit the flow of the applicator liquid from the container to the proximal end to replenish the applicator liquid at the distal end of the surface applicator. The surface applicator may be a flexible applicator such as an applicator brush, a flexible fiber tip or the like which permits a user to disperse or paint the applicator liquid on a surface. The improved applicator device is suitable for dispensing a wide variety of liquid products including inks, dyes, paints, coatings, chemicals, insect repellants, perfumes, solvents and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,001 to George discloses a swab for collecting and removing material from small openings. The swab includes an absorbent tip attached to an elongated rod. The absorbent tip has an outer surface with at least one recess in which material is collected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,564 to Fukuoka et al. discloses an implement for applying a liquid comprising a container having an opening at a front end and a front tube attached to the container forward end. A hollow accommodating member has a chamber in an interior and formed with a rearward communication hole and a forward communication hole for holding the chamber in communication with the interior of the container and the interior of the front tube respectively. A liquid feed member is accommodated in the chamber and is movable axially thereof. A biased end valve is disposed inside the front tube to provide a liquid retaining portion inside the front tube around the end valve for closing the forward end opening of the front tube. An applicator having a capillary action extends through the forward end opening of the front tube and is secured to the front end of the end valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,923 to Ota discloses an operating member inserted in the middle cylinder to be movable backward and forward in the axial direction. A valve mechanism is provided in the front portion of the middle cylinder to supply the pinpoint with the applied liquid stored in the rear portion of the middle cylinder. The valve mechanism includes a valve seat having a valve hole with a valve spindle being provided with a valve element for opening and closing the valve hole and a stretchable member for moving the valve spindle backward and forward. The stretchable member is elongated and shortened in the axial direction of the middle cylinder as the bent portions are bent less and more, respectively. The operating element at the rear end of the middle cylinder is operated to move the operating member forward to push the bent portions of the bent arms to elongate the stretchable member. The valve spindle is moved backward to open the valve hole to supply the applied liquid to the pinpoint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,859 to Assad et al. discloses a liquid applicator including a valve body for insertion into the neck of a liquid container and defining a duct in the valve body. A resilient web is formed integrally with the valve body and extends transversely across the duct. A valve seat is located on one end of the valve body. A valve member is secured to the resilient web and has a valve biased into engagement with the valve seat at the end of the valve body. A coating member is mounted on the opposite end of the valve body. A valve stem on the valve member is located proximate the coating member for being deflected when the coating member is compressed onto an external surface to thereby unseat the valve and permit liquid to flow through the duct onto the coating member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,175 to Yokosuka et al. discloses a liquid-applying tip assembly in which the liquid-applying member is pushed to operate the valve to allow the liquid to flow to the liquid-applying member. The liquid-applying member is a plastic member which comprises: a plurality of ribs extending radially and axially from an axial core in such a manner as to form a plurality of axial liquid passageways therebetween. A barrier is provided between the valve and the cylinder of the tip assembly, the barrier having a hole whose diameter is slightly larger than the outside diameter of the liquid-applying member to control the flow of liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,058 to Fukuoka, et al. discloses an implement for applying a liquid including a container for holding liquid. The container has a front end which is open and a front tube mounted on the front end of the container. The front tube has a forward outlet opening. A hollow accommodating member has an interior chamber, the accommodating member has a rear opening communicating the interior chamber with the container and a forward opening communicating the interior chamber with the front tube. A liquid feed member is movably disposed in the interior chamber between a closed position in which the liquid feed member engages the forward opening to block off communication between the interior chamber and the front tube and an open position in which the liquid feed member is disengaged from the forward opening. An end valve is axially movable in the front tube between a closed position and an open position and an open position. An applicator is mounted on the end valve. The liquid feed member is constructed such that when the implement is axially shaken, the liquid feed member temporarily moves from its closed position to its open position to pass liquid from the interior chamber of the accommodating member to the applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,431 to Wilson discloses a cosmetic applicator tip having a plurality of dimples on an exterior surface thereof for receiving and dispensing a cosmetic. The tip is injection molded from a soft material to provide the tip with a pleasing “feel” when rubbed against the skin of a user. An air cushion within the tip can be varied to adjust or regulate the “feel” of the tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,700 to Per-Lee discloses a device for applying skin treatment substances to the back of a person including a manually grippable elongated shaft having a head formed thereon, and a plurality of contact pads, each selectively engageable with and disengageable from the head without damaging the head or pads. A first contact pad has a non-porous contact surface for applying relatively viscous substances to the skin of the person, a second contact pad has a porous contact surface for retaining relatively non-viscous substances for applying the relatively non-viscous substances to the skin of the person, and a third contact pad has a sisal contact surface for cleansing the skin of the person. Also, a fourth contact pad has an erose surface for gently scratching the person's back when rubbed against it. A bag is provided for holding the shaft and contact pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,990 to McAuley discloses a liquid applicator providing for a self-sealing feature, which applicator comprises a housing, a valve member and a spring member. The housing has an aperture through its top wall and an annular sleeve projecting inwardly from an edge of the top wall in a surrounding relation with the aperture, the annular sleeve having an end portion. The valve member includes an actuating part that is slideably received by the annular sleeve and a sealing part that is shaped to form a releasable seal with the end portion of the annular sleeve. The valve and spring members are disposed in an axially displaceable relation such that the actuating part of the valve member is resiliently urged into the annular sleeve; that a part of the actuating part protrudes from the top wall of the housing; and that the sealing part of the valve member sealably engages with the end portion of the annular sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,079 to Horstman, et al. discloses a unidirectional twist-up dispensing device with incremental dosing for dispensing a product. This twist-up dispensing device includes a hollow housing defining a chamber having an open dispensing end and an open actuating end having a interior surface. A piston located within the chamber being limited to translational movement within the chamber. The piston having a top side facing the dispensing end of the housing forming a variable volume portion of the chamber for storing the product. The piston also has a threaded rod extending therefrom opposite the top side. An actuator having a threaded aperture therethrough that engages the interior surface at the actuating end of the housing is also provided. The threaded aperture is concentric in the actuator and the actuator is adapted to rotate with respect to the housing in only one direction. The threaded rod engages the threaded aperture such that advancement of the piston toward the dispensing end occurs when the actuator is rotated, thereby causing the product to be dispensed. An applicator can be attached to the dispensing end of the housing in fluid communication with the variable volume portion of the chamber wherein the product is dispensed through the applicator. The applicator comprises a ferrule and an application portion. The ferrule is attached to the dispensing end of the housing and the application portion has at least one orifice located therein. Several versions of the applicator are illustrated, including a fiber brush and a flocked application surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,005 to Gueret discloses a capillary dosing unit including a stem with an axis of symmetry, a grip at a first end of the stem and at least one slit at a second end of the stem which emerges along the axis of the stem. This dosing unit allows accurate dosing of a liquid such as a nailcare oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,482 to Girardot, et al. discloses an applicator for applying and distributing a substance onto a target surface. The applicator comprises a substantially planar sheet of compressible, conformable material having opposed first and second surfaces and an interior region between said first and second surfaces. The sheet of material has a thickness between the first and second surfaces which decreases when the sheet of material is subjected to an externally-applied force in a direction substantially normal to the first surface. The applicator further includes at least one discrete reservoir extending inwardly of the first surface into the interior of the sheet of material which is at least partially filled with a substance and at least one discrete aperture formed in the first surface which is in fluid communication with the reservoir. Compression of the sheet of material via an externally-applied force substantially normal to said first surface expresses product from the aperture and translational motion of the first surface relative to a target surface applies and distributes said product onto the target surface. In a preferred embodiment, a plurality of apertures are associated with corresponding reservoirs forming a delivery zone near one end of a hand-held applicator, and the sheet material is preferably resilient both in compression and in bending to conform to irregular target surfaces. A wide variety of substances are contemplated, including particularly antiperspirant/deodorant products. Other embodiments include a single reservoir feeding a plurality of apertures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,271 to Girardot, et al. discloses an applicator for applying and distributing a substance onto a target surface. The applicator comprises a substantially planar sheet of conformable material having opposed first and second surfaces and an interior region between said first and second surfaces. The sheet of material has a thickness between the first and second surfaces. The applicator further includes at least one discrete reservoir underneath the first surface which is at least partially filled with a substance and at least one discrete aperture formed in the first surface which is in fluid communication with the reservoir. Compression of the applicator via an externally-applied force substantially normal to said first surface expresses product from the aperture and translational motion of the first surface relative to a target surface applies and distributes said product onto the target surface. A removable cover sheet which aids in the containment of the substance and also contributes to a pre-removal stiffness value for the applicator such that the pre-removal stiffness value is at least three times greater than a post-removal stiffness value for the applicator. The stiffness of the removable cover sheet can also provide protection against bending that could lead to failure of the containment, against puncture, and against other damage to the product rheology, homogeneity, etc. A wide variety of substances are contemplated, including particularly antiperspirant/deodorant products.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,681 to Gross et al. discloses a spray dispensing closure including a spray plug and a cap cooperating therewith to selectively occlude passages in the spray plug. A spray plug includes a set of inner passages for conveying product from a dip tube through the spray plug and a set of outer passages for conveying air from a head space in the container. The inner passages communicate with an inner flow space and the outer passages communicate with an outer flow space. A cap cooperates with the spray plug to define an outer chamber and an inner chamber which are isolated from one another when the cap is in the closed position, thereby preventing the mixing of air and product. As the cap is moved to the open position, the cap chambers are permitted to communicate with one another and, as the container is squeezed, a product/air mixture is formed in the closure. A central spray plug post has an upper portion that forms at least one restrictive passage with an inner wall of the cap when the cap is in the open position. As the air/product mixture flows through the restrictive passages, a spray mist is formed and dispensed through at least one dispensing orifice formed in the cap and communicating with the restrictive passages. In an alternative embodiment, only a single set of inner passages are provided on the spray plug and communicate with the head space in the container. A series of dip tube exit passages extend from a proximal end of the dip tube. A plurality of dip tube end engaging ribs extend from the spray plug. When the container is squeezed and the cap is open, product is conveyed from the dip tube and into the inner passages to be mixed with air from the head space.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,821 to Gueret discloses a device and system for applying a product, for example, a cosmetic product. The device includes a first compartment containing the product, and a second compartment in flow communication with the first compartment via at least one supply orifice, with the second compartment having an opening which may be removably closed by a closure element. The second compartment may form a housing for an applicator which is insoluble with respect to the product. The applicator may rest against an elastically compressible porous member that may be in flow communication with the supply orifice.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,887 to Alexander discloses a hair separator and fluid applicator that includes a central handle portion, a parting portion disposed adjacent the central handle portion, and an applying portion disposed adjacent the central handle portion opposite the parting portion. The parting portion includes a proximal end and a distal end, the distal end being disposed opposite the central handle portion and generally narrowing from the proximal end to the distal end. The parting portion also may include a generally concave face. The applying portion includes a blade. The blade includes dimples or holes designed to increase the ability of less-viscous fluids or creams to remain adhered to the surface of the blade. The applying portion may also include teeth disposed along a distal portion for assisting in the application and directional smoothing of the hair during use. The channels between the teeth may vary in, shape, including (for example) being half-circular, ovular or rectangular in shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,193 to Delage discloses a device for packaging and applying a substance, in particular a cosmetic or a care product, the device comprising a receptacle for containing the substance. The receptacle is provided at the top with an applicator that is permeable to the substance and that has an inside face fed with the substance coming from the receptacle. In the vicinity of the bottom face of the applicator, the device comprises an element that forms an intermediate reservoir that is in permanent communication with the receptacle and that is suitable for retaining a certain quantity of the substance when the device is turned upside-down from a head-up position and is then returned to the head-up position. The intermediate reservoir-forming element are arranged to enable the substance retained in this way to feed the applicator, at least in certain conditions of use of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,801 to Colburn et al. discloses an applicator device for applying treatment fluid to various interior surfaces such as those found in an automobile, which is constructed with an applicator head including a housing having a bottom distribution plate and an applicator pad affixed thereto, and which is configured to complementally and releasably receive an associated fluid container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,802 to Nishitani et al. discloses a writing instrument adapted, responsive to a pressure axially applied to a pen core, to supply ink in an ink chamber to the pen core. The writing instrument includes a valve seat disposed between the ink chamber and the pen core. A valve body is operable to be selectively moved between a close position where the valve body is in contact with the valve seat to isolate the pen core from the ink chamber and an open position where the valve body is spaced apart from the valve seat to communicate the pen core with the ink chamber. A pressing spring biases the valve body toward the front end of a pen shaft, and a support member for supporting the valve body and the pressing spring to allow the valve body to be moved in the axial direction. The support member includes a communication channel for communicating the inner space thereof with the ink chamber. The valve body has a channel control portion for allowing the ink flow through the communication channel to be more restricted when the valve body is in the close position that when it is in the open position. The writing instrument can reduce the deposit of ink pigments around the valve body to prevent occurrence of defect in the operation of the valve body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,722 to Colburn et al. discloses a tire applicator for applying treatment fluid to sidewall of a vehicle tire, which is constructed with an applicator head including a dispenser housing having a bottom distribution plate and an applicator pad affixed thereto, and which may be configured to complementally and releasably receive an associated container.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,101,105 to Reggiani discloses a container-applicator for fluid products for cosmetic and pharmaceutical use. An applicator is provided with a spongy-matrix body that is arranged proximate to an opening controlled by a valve element that can be operated from the outside of the container body, the valve element comprising a cap body that can be actuated rotationally in order to pass from a closed position to an open position of the opening and/or vice versa.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,871 to Thiebaut discloses a packaging and application device for a product, specifically a cosmetic product. The device includes a receptacle for cleaning the product having a longitudinal axis and a passageway. The receptacle also includes a porous or fibrous applicator element capable of communicating with the product in the receptacle through the passageway. A dispensing element adapted for opening and closing the passageway. The device further contains a dispensing element adapted for opening and closing the passageway and includes a mobile part rotatable about the longitudinal axis between a first position in which the passage is closed and a second position in which the passage is open. The device also includes a closure cap capable of engaging a dispensing element.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,320, I disclosed an improvement to U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,820 to Kremer et al. comprising an applicator tip having a recess and a generally toroidal retaining ring disposed in the recess of the applicator tip. The recess cooperates with the retaining ring for preventing removal of the applicator tip from the liquid applicator device.
U.S. Patent Application 2008/0170904 to Bayly, et al. discloses an implement for applying a volume of liquid to a treatment surface. The implement includes a support means onto which is mounted a receptacle. The receptacle defines a reservoir space which receives the liquid. The receptacle includes a wall having a working surface that is used to spread the liquid over the treatment surface. The wall is resiliently deformable so in use the working surface maintains contact with the treatment surface when spreading the liquid. The implement has a specific application in applying a transdermal lotion to the axilla area of the user. The invention also relates to a system for transdermal administration of a physiological active agent from a liquid composition and a method of conducting the same.
There have been many in the prior art who have attempted to solve the problems associated with liquid applicator devices with varying degrees of success. None, however completely satisfies the requirements for a complete solution to the aforestated problem.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention is to provide an improved liquid applicator device that is simpler in design and more economical to manufacturer than prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved liquid applicator device that has a reduced number of parts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved liquid applicator device that that requires a reduced number of stages for assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved liquid applicator device that may be used with existing containers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved liquid applicator device that may be used with liquids previously unusable in the liquid applicator devices of the prior art.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.